Maybe Fate
by monkan
Summary: Inu and Sessy isn't brothers in this life but they meet each other at the shooting of a new erotic magazine for adults and love hits them full force. Sesshoumaru x InuYasha. Don't like, don't read. COMPLETE


Author Note: Once again, written a long time ago. Also posted on another site, like all my InuYasha fictions were at the time. They are still all mine. I don't know why I didn't have the nerves to post them here, but I don't care about the reason any more. They will slowly be brought to this site and maybe I will be able to finish the stories that I sadly left hanging a long time ago. I will correct the spelling mistakes but don't expect me to make any major changes in how I wrote these. They will retain all originality and grammar mistakes that I did at the time. All for your annoyance and enjoyment. Also, my majority attention lays with my current fictions. Don't expect miracles until they are finished.

Summary: Inu and Sessy isn't brothers in this life but they meet each other at the shooting of a new erotic magazine for adults and love hits them full force.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other character in the show.

Warning: AU, Slash, slight voyeurism, pornography.

Pairing: Sesshoumaru X InuYasha, implied InuYasha x Kagome.

Read, Enjoy and Review.

Maybe Fate  
By Monkan

InuYasha looked up from the piece of paper in his hand to the sign above him. He made an extra check before putting it away.

"It's here, huh!" he looked at the old building with a sceptic eye. No one would ever believe what would happen behind these walls for the next hours.

A pretty girl walked past him and into the same building. Her sunglasses hide her face but anyone could still see that she was a beauty.

InuYasha could only star after her for a moment. Maybe that would be one of his partners? He thought as he too walked after and through the old wood doors that complained in the hinges slightly.

Today he was going to be part of a new magazine as a model but not just any magazine, an erotic one. One of the reasons he were going for this was because he needed the money the job offered. His girl had expensive taste. Second... to be honest? He was excited to be in an erotic magazine. He had always wanted to try it at least once in his life to be in something sexual and daring.

Ever since he had realized he swung both ways he had been looking more closely at people, men that is. Although he hadn't told his girlfriend about it since she was sort of a homophobic after a recent incident where they happened upon two girls in a deep kiss. What she had said at that moment had told him to keep quiet about his orientation.

He walked up to the second floor, surrounded by people carrying different parts of equipment. Some he recognized for light, other carried boxes with lenses. Everyone was busy but he saw who he should report to and walked over to her.

The Lady turned around. She was elegantly dressed with a lot of make-up, but it didn't look wrong on her. She gave him a sweet smile and put forward her hand.

"Welcome, InuYasha. We've been waiting for you."

"My pleasure." he said without thinking.

She gave him a slightly bigger smile as well as her assistance. "I'm sure it is."

Could he had been more stupid?

"You should get ready. Minami here will help you with your cloths and make-up." She said directing toward a man in his late twenty. His style was new but looked good. Even if the few bangs of purple and green in his hair could use some re-touch.

He was lead away to a secluded area and put in front of a mirror.

"Now Inu-chan." Minami said as InuYasha removed his jacket. "Tonight's themes will be daring, hot and elegant." Minami looked up and down on his model. "I think you have some great features so we will keep with the simple but punk style sort of. With a light touch of make-up on your face, maybe a fake tattoo on your chest/collarbone for a more touch."

All InuYasha could do was nod. "I trust you."

Minami gave a happy smile before he turned away to get a few things. "Love the earring's by the way, Inu-chan." he said with his back to him.

"Thanks. It was a gift from my girl." InuYasha said with a tiny smile.

"Oh. So you have a girlfriend? Lucky. My ex threw me out because I was working all the time."

"Sorry to hear that."

Minami shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I love my work. Although that bastard didn't want to see that in the long run."

"So you are gay?"

"Mhm. Problem with that?" Minami said with a smile. Dumping the clothes on a chair next to InuYasha. "Put these on. But leave the shirt for now."

InuYasha complied. "No. I haven't had the luck of meeting a guy so I'm still with the girls team."

"Oh, newcomer." Minami said as he looked through the make-up. "When did you realize?"

He put on the leather pants, they fitted but felt strange on his skin. "About a year ago but I haven't told anyone. If my girl found out she would no doubt kill me."

"Can't help it." Minami said thoughtfully. "Even if this is the 21-century there are still to much phobia about us that we can't talk about it openly with everyone we meet."

"I still think my parents would kill me if they found out. Mom wants grandchildren but I don't think I'm the one to give her them."

"Must be though. Sit."

InuYasha sat down in the chair now that the clothes were finished. He began to brush InuYasha's black hair. It had a few silver white bangs in it at the front that shinned lightly as he brushed them.

"I'll live with it for now."

"Mhm. You know what? Next time there is a party where I live you should come. Maybe you will find yourself a guy there? Don't worry, they are all 100% nice people. Some are straight but there are also gay and bi. Girls can also come of course."

"I'll think about it."

InuYasha had to keep quiet as the make-up on his lips were applied. When his eyes were being touched by eye-liner he resisted the urge to close them and flinch. It ended soon enough, thinking that Minami was really good with this.

Next he was turned so Minami could sit in the chair next to him and began to draw a few lines with some pen he didn't know what it was. Minami nodded to himself and walked over to a book and took a paper. When he returned InuYasha saw it was one of those cheep tattoo's kid's get in the toy store.

He looked at Minami who laughed.

"Yeah I know but one of the best can be bought in the easiest places."

Within a minute it was in place and the lines were gone. Minami held out the shirt to InuYasha and he put it on.

When he looked in the mirror again he couldn't believe it was him. He looked... amazing even in his own eyes. The shirt was torn at the top, revealing the tattoo and it didn't look like he wore make-up but the touch on his face was still there. His hair was pulled back so his sliver bangs fell around his face.

"Happy?" Minami asked behind him.

"You are amazing." breathed InuYasha.

Minami gave a short laughter at the obvious and innocent satisfied look in his eyes.

"Of you go. You are to meet shortly for a briefing and pair you of." Minami said clapping InuYasha on the shoulder. "Knock them out of their socks so I have the pleasure of working with you again, Inu-chan."

"I will." answered InuYasha before he left.

InuYasha returned to his superior and a few minutes later all the models and staff were gathered.

All the models looked stunning, in their own way. Some wore clothes that spoke of a sexual matter, others had robes that most likely would be removed later. InuYasha had no idea that he were one of those that stood out most.

"All right then." The Lady said, clapping her hands. "I will now pair you of in two or three, some of you will go solo but do your best all of you. We will blow the world with this."

There were a loud agreeing to her speech before names were called out. InuYasha saw as the others were paired of and went their way to get their work done. When his name was called he was put together with two other girls that looked a little younger than him.

Their scene were a parking lot re-make. They got down to work and the photographer told them what they should do. It got really heating and the spotlight was hot and after a while they were all sweating so the photographer told them to take a break. The three of them broke up and removed their hands from where ever they had touched. They had all gone a little with the flow and gotten quiet daring but nothing they couldn't live with. The girls left giggling as they were happy to have worked with such a handsome man.

InuYasha walked over to where they kept their water bottles and took a long haul from one. The photographer walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Good work. You really got the girls going with you and your expression was great, a little insecure but you will get over it."

"Thank you, sir." InuYasha said with a smile.

"See you in ten." he said before walking of.

For the first time since he got there he could look around. InuYasha's brown eyes, which were flecked with gold, looked around. There were so many sets of people that he got curious.

Some sets had daring poses of men and woman, light dressed and some even naked. There were models that posed alone in lusty outfits that left little to the imagination. Some were orgies where naked skin rubbed against skin. He even saw that some of the models even pretending having sex while the camera went of. He could help but blush and turn around before peeking back one more time before walking away.

He knew what kind of magazine they were shooting but it still didn't prepare him for that. He looked at the watch, four minutes until his next shoot. He could as well go back to the set and wait.

It was then an argument caught his ears. He turned his head, making his hair fall over his shoulders. He saw the Lady arguing agitated with some other people who looked just as unhappy. Something must had gone wrong and it was only then that he saw the crying woman standing behind them in a half closed robe. She looked devastated and it took InuYasha one moment until he recognized her as the girl who walked in before him.

'What a waste.' he thought and even though he wanted to help there was nothing he could do to comfort her. He was just an extra temporary model that were barely 20 years. A brat no doubt in her eyes.

InuYasha looked once more and it was only then that he saw a man standing a few steps away from the Lady. He had his head turned away so he could only see pale, white hair in a braid and he too had a robe that covered his body that even from this distance looked awesome. But the aura around him looked absolutely vicious.

As if his presence called out the other model with silver hair he turned his head to him and it felt like someone paused everything for them. He could see the others face show surprise as they looked at each other. The braid lay over his shoulder with a few bangs falling into his face.

He wasn't sure how long they stared at each other but he could feel himself becoming aroused under the intense stare.

Suddenly the model walked over to him and they stood face to face. The people arguing hadn't noticed.

They couldn't let go of each others gaze but when the older model reach up and touched his shoulder he neither flinched nor gasped at the sudden contact, but a shiver ran down his spine.

The hand moved down to his hand where he grabbed it gently with his long slender fingers. He lead them to the group of angry people and the Lady noticed when they got close and turned around.

"I've found a replacement." the model said without hesitation.

The Lady looked him up and down and didn't miss the dazed look in InuYasha's eyes, neither the same look in her precious model's eyes that rarely showed anything. "Are you sure?" she asked and got a nod.

"Then we will move ahead. Take care of the changes. Pull back the curtains a little. The lights are to dim. Get the camera ready. Now people, NOW! You!" she said pointing to the sobbing woman. "We will talk later."

The female model looked at her with tears in her eyes before she was passed and ignored. She gave InuYasha a glare before disappearing.

InuYasha didn't understand what was happening only that his hand was still being held by this amazing person. He was really handsome... no that word wouldn't make up for it. Beautiful was probably closer. Every feature of him spoke of hot stuff and a top model. How had he been mixed up with this person?

"Don't be afraid." was the whispered words in his ear. Just the voice made him shake with want. Oh how he longed. "We have to get intimate but just forget about the others and it will be fine. I will take care of you."

"Intimate?" InuYasha croaked. "But-" he blushed a deep red as he pressed his lips close to the models ear. "I-i. I've never been intimate with a man before."

There were a pause before he saw, when he pulled back, a tender smile. "Then I will have the honour of being your first. I promise I will be gentle." he placed a kiss on his knuckles. "My name is Sesshoumaru."

"InuYasha." he said in response before he was pulled over to the giant bed that would be their set. It looked more like a place for lovers to have sex. The camera man rushed forward and made a few adjustment on his lens.

"Ok, new boy. Don't be nervous and just let Sessy-chan lead. Ready when you are. Just remember when I say stop I want you to hold still."

Sesshoumaru looked down at InuYasha because he was a little less than a head taller than the other man.

They could both feel the attraction between them so the first thing they did was kiss each other deeply. Sesshoumaru's hands came up under his shirt and pulled it over InuYasha's head when they parted. His hand came down over his fake tattoo and caressed it before moving them to the edge of the bed and laid InuYasha down on it.

"Move to the centre." Sesshoumaru whispered.

InuYasha complied and as he slithered to the middle he watched bewitched as Sesshoumaru removed his robe. The amazing man that stood before him made him feel insecure but also unbelievable aroused. His manhood throbbed painfully in his pants and he wanted to reach down and touch it to ease the pressure but he didn't have the guts to do it now.

Sesshoumaru crawled on top of the bed and like a panther stalking it's prey he came closer until he had his arms on either side of InuYasha's thighs and his head leaned closer to his.

"Ok, Stop!"

Both of them froze, or at least Sesshoumaru did because InuYasha wasn't sure if he was holding still or not.

The camera went of at rapid speed. The flashes blinded them in the corner of their eyes but they weren't bothered by it.

What followed was some of the most erotic events in InuYasha's short life.

It didn't feel like a photo shooting but rather that they were making love. Sesshoumaru was so tender with him and his touch was so gentle that he wasn't nervous at all. They didn't actually have sex like he had thought at first but it was a sensually erotic love act where they posed and the film rolls were filled one after another.

Even though Sesshoumaru was butt naked from the start they had let InuYasha keep his pants for a few rounds until they went, leaving them tangled in the sheets.

InuYasha was so lost in his partner that he didn't care about the gig anymore. As long as this amazing man held and touched him then he couldn't ask for more. He surrendered so completely to Sesshoumaru that he was sure the other noticed. If anything Sesshoumaru was smiling at him.

They held and embraced each other until they thought they would lose their minds. Hands ghosted over each others bodies. Lips caressed skin and smiled seductively. Their private parts was kept hidden when the camera went of but showed enough skin to everyone.

All of a sudden, InuYasha was startled when he felt an all to obvious erection against his bum for the first time. They had shifted somehow so InuYasha sat on Sesshoumaru's lap, back to chest. Arms circled his waist and the sheets were pulled up over their hips. One of Sesshoumaru's hands stroked the fake tattoo on InuYasha's chest, the exotic pattern of a rose and small buds entwined in thorny branches. His head lulled against InuYasha's head and he too leaned his head against each other. One of his own hands came up to be placed over Sesshoumaru's while the other rested on the elbow of the hand that touched his tattoo.

They couldn't help the soft rocking their hips did so even when the cameraman said 'stop' and there were many models and staff watching them now it still felt like they were making love for real.

Oh how he wanted this man to take him, to be his first. He would gladly leave his girlfriend to be with him if he just asked him.

"Ok, just one more shoot and then we will call it a day."

They both acknowledged this but for once Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what position they should do since he was quiet happy with the current one.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled down to they laid spooned against each other. He had to stifle a moan from escaping as his length was given enough friction that threaten him to spill himself.

"Eager little thing are you." Sesshoumaru whispered in InuYasha's ear. "Can't get enough of me?"

"Don't let your ego get in the way, mr perfect."

"So the kid wants to play it nice too, hmm?" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk while he shifted his arm under InuYasha's head so they could lay closer and more intimate.

InuYasha was about to give him a biting remark but held it back as a wicked smirk of his own appeared.

"Tell me. You are obvious one of the hottest men I or most have ever seen and you seem to have a somewhat good personality, money, fame and it all. Like a spoiled prince."

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said without hesitation.

That irked him slightly. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure." Sesshoumaru whispered back as he began to cuddle with InuYasha's neck.

"If your lover asked you too, would you wear *whisper into ear*?"

Sesshoumaru looked quiet struck for a second before his composure cracked and he out loud laughed, bringing InuYasha along with him into a fit of good hearted laughter.

Neither of them was aware of the shock everyone standing around went through. The camera man was busy taking as many pictures he could snatch while the rest listened to the first laughter Sesshoumaru had ever shared with others.

The Lady was stunned that this kid could bring out that side of her precious but mostly unsocial model. What sort of magic had this kid cast to break through Sesshoumaru's defences? But it also brought a smile to her lips. She were going to make a bet with herself.

After several minutes of laughter and uncontrolled fits of relapses they finally calmed down and tried to get their breath under control.

"You- call THAT- a serious question?" Sesshoumaru managed out from between coughs.

InuYasha turned around so he was laying on his back on the bed. Looking up from this angle the other model really looked like a magical creature out a fantasy book.

He just shrugged as his laughter subsided and he came back to reality.

"Thank you. That was an amazing final. Good work everyone!"

Everything broke up into a labyrinth again as the staff began to close things up and clean.

They were forcefully separated as some helpers dragged them to their respective places where they could change.

InuYasha clung to the sheet with everything he had. He wasn't about to let others see that he still was aroused. He rather die.

He went back to Minami who praised him how fabulous he had been. Telling him that no other model had made Sesshoumaru show so much emotion on his face.

"I'm telling you, Sessy-chan must be heads over heals in love with you. That was the first time I saw him so natural."

InuYasha felt himself blush as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"I don't know. Are you sure it wasn't just a fancy on his part. For him to like someone like me that's..."

Minami shook his head as he looked at InuYasha. "He doesn't take a light to anyone he just sees. Many have tried to gain his favour but have left in tears because they can't handle his sharp tongue."

"Really?" InuYasha asked surprised. "He were so gentle while we worked that I find it hard to believe." He had to hit his ego to keep from saying 'making love' instead.

"No, no. he can be a real demon sometimes. His tongue is just as deadly as his looks are beautiful. You are truly lucky, Inu-chan. Anyway. I'm almost wrapped up here for today. I have to go look for Atsuma before I leave." Minami walked past InuYasha and patted his head. "I really hope to see you again. Give my regards to the little missy."

"Yeah! See ya." InuYasha called after Minami as he zipped up his jacket and looked one last time in the mirror.

Today left almost like a dream. He couldn't believe his day had ended like this. He had come here for a simple job and ended up working with the hottest model alive. But somehow he doubted they would ever see each other again. Even if he wanted too.

"So you are going home?" a voice asked behind him.

InuYasha spun around and came face to face with Sesshoumaru. The other model looked good in his clothes. The pale pants shaped his legs and made them look probably as long as they really were. He wore a crimson tank-top with a pale jacket over one of his arms. "Did you enjoy your day here?"

"Yes. I have had a great day. Thank you." he said a little dazed.

Sesshoumaru smirked self-satisfied. "I heard you have a girl?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "That's right. For four years now."

"Do you love her?"

"Why?"

"It's a simple question. Do you love her enough to have a future with her?"

"I love her...but not so much that I can image a future with her."

Sesshoumaru seemed happy with the answer as he stepped closer and closed the distance between them. Their chest nearly touching as he raised a hand to InuYasha's chin.

"If that's so. Why don't you dump her and come with me." he said and ended with a kiss. It was chaste and over to quickly but it still made goosebumps appear on InuYasha's body. "I love you." he whispered.

InuYasha's golden flecked eye's fluttered up to look into Sesshoumaru's grey ones. He noted mildly that they held a spot of green in them, making them seem ethereal.

"Do you love me enough to have a future with me or are you just looking for a temporary flirt?" he kept his voice from trembling because he feared the answer.

The older model raised his other hand so the both rested on InuYasha's neck and his thumbs tilted his young face upward so they were in perfect view for each other.

"I love you enough to die with you at old age."

InuYasha smiled as he felt overwhelmed with emotions. "Then keep me by your side always."

And they kissed to seal their feelings.

"I love you too." InuYasha said, never before more clear on his feelings.

At that time InuYasha couldn't had understood just how much his life would change when he became Sesshoumaru's lover.

The next day was filled with chaos because the tabloids had gotten their hands on the juicy part of their relationship along with a few photos that had leaked out. Their faces were all over the front page with the big front lines.

"The Man Who Captured Super Model Sesshoumaru" "Super Model Sesshoumaru In Love" "Who Is He That Caught Sesshoumaru?" "Finally In Love"

InuYasha broke up with his girlfriend that same day. Creating big commotion at school but feeling better than in a long time.

Still at his young age he couldn't imagined just how much happiness, fear, anger and love lay ahead of them now. His life was just beginning.

The End.


End file.
